Kapten Polos Kisedai
by Narin Rin-chan
Summary: Siapa sangka si juragan gunting adalah anak yang polos sangat. Kapten Kisedai yang terkenal sadis itu ternyata belum faham dengan hal-hal yang berbau dewasa. Bermodalkan hawa kaisarnya dia meminta pada budak-budaknya untuk menjelaskan. Tapi malah berakhir dengan diseret si ace ke ruang ganti. Enjoy Reading! Kemungkinan AoAka XD hahaha


_**Kapten Polos Kisedai**_

 **Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, cerita ini milik saya~**

 **Pair: AoAka (maybe) atau terserah persepsi aja :P**

 **Warning: aneh, ooc, tidak sesuai EYD, lebay, miss typo, sho ai dll.**

 **Summary: Siapa sangka si juragan gunting adalah anak yang polos sangat. Kapten Kisedai yang terkenal sadis itu ternyata belum faham dengan hal-hal yang berbau dewasa. Bermodalkan hawa kaisarnya dia meminta pada budak-budaknya untuk menjelaskan. Tapi malah berakhir dengan diseret si ace ke ruang ganti.**

 **A/N: Hanya cerita singkat dibalik gemelut tugas UAS yang mematikan /plak.**

 **Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

 **Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

 **Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

 **Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

 **Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

 **Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

.

Latihan spartan seperti biasa dijalani para tim reguler Teiko. Dibawah asuhan gunting-chan semua berlatih dengan penuh semangat coret paksaan coret. Di mulai dari berlari mengelilingi lapangan indoor sebanyak dua puluh kali, belum lagi hukuman yang menyertai para anggota yang tak mematuhi perintah si Kaisar. Semua berjalan seperti biasa sampai waktu istirahat datang.

Dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal para tim reguler menepi di pinggir lapangan. Terlentang dengan berbagai gaya sembari menunggu handuk dan minuman isoton dari sang manager. Hingga sebuah pertanyaan entah pernyataan keluar dari bibir sang kapten kepada mereka tim reguler.

"Apa kalian sudah merasa dewasa?"

Mata beraneka warna saling bertukar pandang.

"Kurasa sudah." Jawab salah satu sebagai perwakilan.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin Midorima?" selidik sang kapten.

"Hmph." Si hijau yang kala itu dalam posisi duduk menaikkan kacamatanya, bersiap memberi kuliah."Karena diumur kita sudah mengalami masa pubertas nanodayo. Masa kau tak tahu Akashi."

 **Ckris**

"Tentu saja aku tahu soal itu Midorima. Kau pikir berapa nilai biologiku?"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau bertanya nanodayo?" sungguh mental si hijau sedang berlebih sekarang hingga berani melontarkan pertanyaan balik. Tanpa sedikitpun menotis gunting-chan, yang sedang tajam-tajamnya.

"Aku dengar dari beberapa murid kalau disebut dewasa itu sudah tahu hal-hal dewasa. Apa itu hal-hal dewasa?"

 **Byuuurrr**

Hujan lokal berasal dari cairan isoton bercampur saliva dari si kuning, dan biru muda. Sementara sang gadis satu-satunya memerah padam.

"U-umur kita belum cukup _nanodayo_."

Mata merah itu memincing, dia tak suka orang plin-plan."Kau bilang kita sudah dewasa tadi, kenapa sekarang belum cukup umur?"

"U-umur A-akashicchi yang belum cukhmp!"

"Kise-kun sedang merelakan nyawa?" bisikan datar dengan aura biru muda kelam membuat si kuning begidik.

Berkat rahmat Tuhan akan pendengaran yang tajam, Akashi Seijuurou langsung mengalihkan fokusnya."Katakan sekali lagi Kise, dan lepaskan tanganmu Kuroko."

"Ti-tidak-ssu! Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa!"

Biner _scarlet_ masih memandang penuh selidik. Kise tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Aka-chin ingin tahu_kraus?"

Akashi mengangguk kecil. Ada juga yang akan memberitahunya."Katakan."

"Hal-hal dewasa itu ya _kraus_ kau harus sibuk terus di kantor _kraus_ bekerja _kraus_ mengurus rumah _kraus_ dan itu merepotkan _kraus percaya padaku _kraus."

Mahkluk warna-warni itu terdiam seketika. Ada yang setuju, ada yang cengo karena kata-kata itu keluar dari titan ungu kisedai. Tapi yang paling penting Akashi belum merasa puas.

"Itu namanya tanggung jawab Murasakibara." Sahutnya."Ne, Momoi kenapa mukamu memerah sedari tadi?"

Si pink menggeleng cepat.'Kenapa Akashi-kun harus menyadarinya!' teriak batinnya.

"Akashi." Fokus mata-mata itu tertuju pada Aomine yang baru saja kembali dari masa hukumannya."Ku dengar kau ingin tahu hal-hal dewasa."

Oh tidak! Seringai itu!

"Ya, aku ingin tahu Aomine. Kau bisa memberitahuku?"

"Sejujurnya aku tak suka teori. Terlalu membosankan." Kaki jenjang itu berjalan mendekati Akashi. Bibirnya masih tersungging senyum miring."Aku lebih suka praktek."

"Hm, jika lebih muda praktek kenapa tidak." Sahut Akashi santai, tanpa tahu rekan-rekannya sudah mengucurkan keringat sebiji jagung.

"Aomine jangan berani kau!" teriak Midorima entah kenapa lubuk hati kecilnya berteriak-teriak tak rela.

"Akashi 'kan hanya ingin tahu, kenapa tidak diberitahu. Bukan begitu Akashi?" Akashi mengangguk setuju."Kalau begitu...

 **Hap**

Tubuh kecil Akashi sudah digendong Aomine, bridal style."Sampai jumpa!"

"AOMINE/AOMINECCHI/AOMINE-KUN/MINE-CHIN/ DAI-CHAN!"

Orang bilang, memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan adalah sebuah peluang besar yang tak datang dua kali. Kenapa tidak dimanfaatkan, ya kan?

.

.

.

.

Sekian dan terima kasih.

Mata ashita /kabur.

 **Narin**


End file.
